10 Thing's You Didn't Know
by LonelyWinterRose
Summary: Ten (10) things you didn't know about each of the characters in "The Hobbit" starting with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. And then, everyone else. And I mean EVERYONE ELSE...
1. Thorin Oakenshield

Okay so here is another thing I came up with the night the site was down. Keep in mind that I made most of this stuff up and only some of it is based off the stuff that I have summarized about the characters so its like _The Hobbit_ with a large hint of _**ME**_. Which it is since I made it up lol.

 **DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN _"THE HOBBIT",_ ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS OR THE ORIGINAL MAIN PLOT LINE ALL THE CREDIT FOR THAT WONDERFULNESS GOES TO THE AMAZING J.R.R. TOLKIEN. _ONLY_ THE STUFF _NOT_ IN HIS ORIGINAL WORKS ARE MINE.**

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, the chapter's keep getting longer the more into it I get. Tell me what you think leave a review or two any advice or praise is _very_ welcome.

Ever at your service,

LonelyWinterRose

* * *

 **{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}** **{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}** **{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}**

 **10 THINGS YOU DIDN'T KNOW**

Ten things you didn't know about each of the characters in The Hobbit starting with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield and then everyone else.

 **{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}** **{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}** **{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}**

* * *

 _ **Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain son of Thrór**_

* * *

*_ **1** _*

 _He likes the smell in the air that a long harsh thunder storm leaves._

When Thorin was still a young Prince of Erebor he use to be afraid of the sound of thunder thinking that mountain trolls were trying to get into the mountain and that the mountain was going to fall down under their might. It was actually a rather common fear found in all dwarfling's and very rational in their minds as they are very small and the mountain trolls were very large, bigger than they were by at least twenty or thirty fold.

What caused this fear to take root in young Thorin's mind was all due to the stories he begged of his father to tell him at night before bed - if you can image a small cute young Thorin that is not the serious brooding and majestic full grown Dwarrow that he is today - of his adventures when he goes out of the mountain to different kingdom's tending to the business of making treaties and securing their own kingdom's trade root.

And as you one can believe Thorin's mother Princess Gaenor was not pleased with her husband's Flippant throwing about of inappropriate bed time tales and after giving her husband a what fore tongue lashing that people all the way in Gondor heard and a sentencing him to not sleeping in their shared bed chambers for a week eventually explained to her son that the crashing sounds were only the long ago forgotten echo's of the mighty Stone Giant's practicing their battle maneuvers.

It is for this fond memory of his mother that Thorin like the smell of rain that lingers after a long harsh thunderstorm.

* * *

*_ **2** _*

 _Though he hates Elves he is a big fan of their poetry books. Especially the ones from the First Age since most of them are about war._

Even though he hate's Elves after King Thranduil turned his forces away from the Dwarves plight when Smaug came and attacked and took Erebor he did not always loath them so. In fact as a dwarfling he fancied myself wanting to marry one because they were beautiful and they _'glowed'_.

Before the Elves' treachery took place the young Prince was often gifted many Epic's, Saga's and Poetry book's by the Elves that came to Erebor to talk with his grandfather King Thrain after all he was both a young Prince that was set to inherit the throne after his father and he was an adorable dwarfling. And every race knows how much Elves and Dwarves cherish and adore children of every race as they are thought to be a gift since they are so rare to both races.

His collection of previously said gifted books was one of the things he regretted leaving in Erebor when it fell even though he could not have hoped to have carried all of the books he had massed together over his life. And to this day, even though his hatred for Elves is strong, he cannot forfeit his love for their poetry book's especially the ones still left within The Lonely Mountain.

It is for this reason that his fondness for Elven poetry books still stands even though his trust and respect for the race who wrote them has diminished into nothing but the tiniest specs of dust.

* * *

*_ **3** _*

 _He has initiated seven courtships during his life before Erebor fell and all but one of them refused his suit. The one that didn't died in Dale the day Smaug came and set fire to it. Her name was Nagida, she had also been his One._

After many failed attempts at wooing several beautiful and highly well to do Dwarrowdam's Thorin had nearly given up on finding both a Dwarrowdam his family would approve to be a good match and his _One_.

Six times he had failed in finding a suitable wife, his suit having been turned down again and again despite being the Crown Prince and next in line for the thrown after his father Thrain. As is turned out he latter learned, no Dwarrowdam would willing choose to marry a Dwarrow that was not her One even if one of their would be suitors was a Prince and set to inherit one of the larges Kingdom's and hoards of gold in Middle Earth.

He had been walking sulkily around Erebor's lower halls when he quite literally was knocked off his feet by a slight Dwarrowdam with hair like silken copper and eyes like emerald gems. The Dwarrowdam that had knocked him down just happened to be his One and no sooner than he had landed i=on the floor with her on top of him she got up and drug him down the hall after her at a quick pace introducing herself as Nagida daughter of Nardo apparently trying to out distant whoever had been chasing her and was yelling angrily for her to get back there that instant lest her father find out she had not done what he had told her to do.

They had only known each other for a year and had only been courting for three months when the Desolation of Smaug came and took the mountain. Nagida had been in Dale that day looking to buy a courting present for Thorin. The last time Thorin saw his One was as she left for Dale that morning waving gaily and smiling happily as she left.

It is for this reason that Thorin has not married or sired any children of his own, having long ago pledged not to love nor marry another even to secure the line of Durin after his One was killed by Smaug.

* * *

*_ **4** _*

 _He is afraid of snakes especially poisonous ones. It's just something about the way they can slither into the most tiny and unexpected places that sends a chill down his spine._

When Thorin and his two sibling's Frerin and Dis were young and all in their forties which would be late teens for the race of Men they found themselves in a unending prank war between each other. Each of their pranks kept getting more and more drastic each day and they were soon resorting to causing each other fear using their sibling's greatest fears to enact them.

As it turned out Thorin had never really liked snakes before that but then again nor had he loved them but after the prank war was all said and done he learned to loath and hate them more than ever before to the extent of great fear.

Frerin had thought to gather up several dozens of snakes from who knew where and stared placing them randomly around the mountain in places that he knew his older brother frequented the most; this included his bedroom and unfortunately his personal bathing chambers. It started out harmless enough with Thorin nearly stepping on them as he went about his day but when Frerin and Did - who had decided to take Frerin's side for a while - saw that their older brother was not reacting to them they stepped up their game by planting many of them in his bed, on his bookshelf behind his much loved Elven poetry books and again unfortunately in the tub in Thorin's bathing room.

Thorin had excused his younger siblings putting him in his bed at night he could deal with that, he didn't even blink when three snakes fell off if bookshelf when he pulled out a book yes it made him a little angry and irritated that they had touched his precious books but he once again let it pass. It wasn't until one day when he was bathing a rather large -in his mind at the time though it was no larger than an average garden snake - and bright moss green snake slithered up the drain pipe while he was still in the tub and bit him very close to a place no Dwarrow should be bitten by a snake.

That bite is what had done him in. He spent four days in the Healing Room's recovering from a lesser poisonous snake bite and then when he was finally declared healthy enough to leave he went on a temper fueled prank full rampage that returned the favor to both of his siblings ten fold.

It is for this reason that Thorin is afraid of snakes and the way they can slither their way through almost every small space - and pipe - possible.

* * *

*_ **5** _*

 _He was always closer to his grandmother Queen Freya before she died than anyone else in his family._

As a young Dwarrow before Smaug came he had always been closer to his Grandmother Queen Freya than to anyone else in the royal family including his own mother. He would spend nearly all of the time he had free between his lesson and training to he an Heir with her in her study or in her garden which she tended herself and in turn taught him to care for too.

No matter if they sat in silence drinking his Grandmother favorite kind of tea and reading Elven poetry books for which she shared her grandson's passion they would often be found together. Their time together grew even more often when Queen Freya's health started to decline, then Thorin was with her even at the times he was suppose to be at his lessons and training. He was with her when she died and then it had been his Grandfather he turned to for comfort since he had known her the best and so could tell him stories about her even though she had passed.

The bond between Thorin and his Grandfather King Thror held strong until King Thror started to fall into Dragon Sickness. It was then that Thorin once again caring for one of his beloved Grandparents. But he had still been closer to his Grandmother when she was alive than he was to his Grandfather. He had been drawn into his Grandmothers gentle disposition, her inert kindness and her unmeasurable well of strength and compassion.

It is for this reason that Thorin was closer to his Grandmother than the rest of his family.

* * *

*_ **6** _*

 _Contrary to his current always serious, moody and brooding exterior disposition he was once a mischievous ever laughing and smiling dwarfling in his younger days._

When Thorin was a young he had been just like every other dwarfling happy, always joyful and smiling with a knack for mischief that was a mile long and that threatened to tare down the mountain itself sometimes or at least drive all the adults up the highest wall or down the deepest mind with craziness.

It wasn't until the year he entered his fifties that he started to curb his more reckless and impulsive actions for that was when his true training to become his father and Grandfather heir began.

His Grandfather in his Dragon Sickness had wanted to start the more stern and traditional training earlier but Thorin's mother Princess Gaenor had fought for him to remain ignorant for that weight on his shoulders until his fiftieth birthday. She somehow broke through to King Thror or maybe it had been one of Queen Freya's last spoken wishes to him but Thorin's training was put off until he turned fifty.

After that he slowly became more withdrawn and serious he had began turning into what would one day be a fine and fair. It was not until Erebor fell and they were forced to leave that the last smile of mischief and last real happy carefree laugh was seen that day had ended his dwarfling days and truly started him int the world of adulthood. The Battle of Azanulbizar took what little had been left of that little bit, the death of his younger brother Frerin hitting him harder than any physical wound and scarring him deeply though his younger sister Dis still manages to forcefully squeeze a smile somewhat resembling the ones that had graced his lips of old.

It is for this reason he is the the serious brooding and majestic Thorin Oakenshield he is today.

* * *

*_ **7** _*

 _His first kiss happened the first time he got drunk on his coming of age birthday party where he had snuck away with his friends and cousins Dwalin, Balin, Dáin and Gloin. Incidentally it was Dwalin who shared his first kiss much to both of their embarrassments the next morning. They still refuse to talk about it even now nearly a century latter._

On Thorin's seventy-fifth birthday, he and his cousins Dwalin, Balin, Dain and Gloin snuck out of the party that had been thrown in celebration of him taking along with them two full casks of ale and several large bottles of mead and run decides off to Dain's room's since they had been in the Ironhill's at the time where upon they spent the whole of the night and the early hours of the morning drinking until they couldn't even hold the bottle and cup of their drinks anymore.

Somewhere along that time when they were all still sober enough to remember thing that happen but drunk enough that their gate to controlling sudden and not well thought out impulses was wide open the topic of Gloin and his lass Gevina who were courting came up and whether or not they had kissed yet. (Let it be noted that they were rather drunk by this time but not _too_ drunk.)

Their conversation somehow rounded them around to admitting if any of them had kissed a female yet to which Thorin had said _"no"_ \- even though he had courted his _One_ before Erebor fell -, Balin said that _"yes"_ he had kissed a female - though he refused to say whom-, Dain also said _"yes"_ \- and then proceeded to list every single one of the females both of their own race and of the race of Men that went on for nearly five minutes ending the list with a number none of them was sure to be true -, Gloin like Thorin also said that _"no he hadn't"_ kissed a female yet - though he and Gevina and come very close several times before one of their relations interrupted them. And Dwalin who had been blushing in embarrassment as he also said _"no"_ glared at his brother and Dain when they pointed out in their words that _"he the mean fierce warrior Dwalin hadn't even kissed a female, yet he has gone to battle and that it is kissing someone that makes you a man not swinging any heavy and sharp object around hoping you hit something."_

This all then led to both Thorin and Dwalin taking offense and being as drunk as they had been only remember the part of kissing _someone_ not just a female that would make you a man and at the same time looked at each other with the same thing running through their head, leaned in a promptly kissed each other straight on the lips causing the other three to breakout into drunken gales of laughter and both Thorin and Dwalin to wipe their lips out with their sleeves and rinse their mouths out with more ale.

The next morning found all five of them waking up with the worst hang overs all of them have ever had, both casks and all the bottle of various types of alcohol empty, brief flashes of what happened the night before and then even worse head aches when they all remembered Dwalin and Thorin kissing. Both Thorin and Dwalin refused to look each other in the eye and could barely speak to each other without blushing madly for a month afterwards.

It is for this reason that Balin, Gloin and Dain sometimes end up having random spontaneous laughing fits when they recall this specific memory of Dwalin and Thorin's first kisses.

* * *

*_ **8** _*

 _He once had a phase where he tied a bed sheet around his neck using it as a 'majestic' cape and strutted around the mountain ordering random people to do the same. Which they had done since he was the Crown Prince and next in line for the throne after his father Thráin._

When Thorin was a young dwarfling he once saw a visiting Ambassador's from Gondor wearing a cape on one of his visits to the mountain and was so enraptured with its elegant movements when the Man turned sharply and how is fanned out prettily behind him as he strode down the corridors of the mountain that he decided that he also want a cape that did as such as the Ambassador's did.

After asking his parents and even his grandparent to have one made for him and all of them refusing his request because they thought the idea of wearing capes to be frivolous he took it into his own small hands to find a cape for himself by himself.

His cape just turned out to be the sheet off his own bed that he cut in half since it was really rather much to large with his mothers sewing scissors. He then donned his new cape and went on to strut about the mountain turning sharply and walking quickly so to reenact the Rohan Ambassador's capes movement. Then coming to the conclusion that since his cape was so great he would share his discovery with everyone else he then proceeded to order nearly everyone in the mountain to don their own bed sheet cape. And it was not like they could refuse the little Prince especially since he also got all of the royal family to put on ones of their own too.

Thankfully for the whole kingdom his _cape phase_ only lasted a week and a half though fer everyone that had unwillingly been forced to wear one it was the longest week and a half of their lives.

It is for this reason that now that he is majestic without the need of a cape Balin and Dwalin sometimes jest about him secretly wearing a cape for hair the fact that these jest are usually retaliated upon by Thorin in _very_ creative ways at being reminded of that one phase in his life is irrelevant - except to the receivers that is-.

* * *

*_ **9** _*

 _His brother Frerin and he both hated each other for the first two decades of their lives. They only stopped the petty feud when they both ended up falling down a mine shaft which they had been fighting above at the time and had to spend four days lost in the complete darkness together._

As all children that suddenly have younger sibling that take up their parents time so it is not with them Thorin had for the first twenty or so years of his younger brother Frerin's life hated and loathed his new brother with a passion. It probably did not help that the line of Durin is well known for the seeming endless supply of stubbornness and it is this stubbornness which he inherited that kept the petty sibling rivalry feud going for so long. No one of the line of Durin has it in them to jut roll over and accept something as it is but they instinctively and actively oppose and challenge it with all their being.

Once Frerin had been old enough to understand just why his older brother who he looked up to hated him and understood that he too had a stubborn streak many miles long he returned the feeling along with every poisoned and barbed word they used to taunt each other.

The only reason their feud came to an end is because one day while they had been stupidly fighting very close to the edge of a very _very_ deep mine shaft they both just _fell_ in head over feet, over head, over body and all. They were stuck in the the dark of that mine shaft together for four days during which time they ended up talking about everything under the sun just to have something to do other than stare off into complete darkness.

And eventually the subject of their feeling towards each other came up causing yet another fight and another long talk that all concluded in forgiving each other and agreeing to start over but only after each of them and given and received quite a few bumps and bruises.

It is for this reason they were at each others throats and howling for each others blood for the first two decades they knew each other only to latter make up and forget it all happened after sharing a near death experience that was only deadly by risk of death by boredom not by the lack of food water or the fall since Dwarves are very hardy as everyone well knows.

* * *

*_ **10** _*

 _And ten, embarrassingly he is mortally afraid of his younger sister Dis for she can be as scary and as fierce as a dragon when she loses her temper. In fact everyone is afraid of Dis so he is not alone in that fear._

No matter their age or race females in general are scary and just plain terrifying on their best days even if its only for their unpredictability and ever changing emotions that risk shooting out of control at the slight nudge in the wrong direction. The fact that the Lady Dis daughter of Thrain and Gaenor, sister to Thorin Oakenshield, wife to Vili son of Rili, and mother to Fili and Kili was perhaps on the scariest in all of Middle Earth and made facing a dragon looking more appealing than being in the same room with her when she is about to lose her temper is inconsequential.

As a small dwarfling she had already been fiercely frightening and woe to anyone who displeased her, but when she became a mother to Fili and Kili, Thorin's own sister-sons, she suddenly became more than worse, she became beyond the farthest thinkable extreme ruinously ferocious.

Facing twenty dragons was preferable to facing his dear little sisters wrath because she was not ashamed to fight dirty which included cheap kick to the one place on Man of any race should be kicked. Ever.

It really wasn't very irrational for him to be afraid of his little sister - even their late Grandfather King Thror had been wary of her temper tantrums as a dwarfling - and if you asked any one that has met her they would surely and rightful with all certainty agree with him on his. Female in general are scary, Dwarrowdam's and some she-elves even more so, but Dis holds a whole other level all on her own that no one could hope to match. Thorin was very glad that Did had not had nay daughters because he and everyone else had a feeling that said imaginary daughter would have been just like Dis and just one of her is all Middle Earth can handle.

Which is why it is for this reason that the great Thorin Oakenshield who has never flinched at the sight of an oncoming tide of Orc's is afraid of his own sister and rightfully so for if anyone angers her they have a better chance stealing from a dragon and living to tell the tale than surviving the wrath of his beloved but beyond terrifying young sister Lady Dis.

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter : 10 Thing's You Didn't Know About...Balin._**

So what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Let me know, leave a review or two.

Good night or rather good morning since it is about 3:20 AM for me. :)

Ever at your service,

LonelyWinterRose


	2. Balin son of Fundin

Hey everyone! Here is the second chapter. Again keep in mind that I made most of this stuff up and only some of it is based off the stuff that I have summarized about the characters so its _The Hobbit_ with a large hint of **_ME_**. Which it is since I made it up lol.

 **DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN _"THE HOBBIT",_ ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS OR ANY PART OF THE MAIN STORIES PLOT LINE. ALL THE CREDIT FOR ITS WONDERFULNESS GOES TO THE GREAT AND AWESOME J.R.R. TOLKIEN. _ONLY_ THE THINGS _NOT_ IN HIS ORIGINAL WORKS IS MINE.**

Anyway I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story so far and that you like this chapter. Let me know what you think leave a review or two, any advice and or praise is _very_ welcome. :)

Also it is a little rushed because I am more than a little short for time and I am heading off to my dad's now. Cheers and stay tuned...

Ever at your service,

LonelyWinterRose

* * *

 **{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}** **{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}** **{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}**

 **10 THINGS YOU DIDN'T KNOW**

Ten things you didn't know about each of the characters in The Hobbit starting with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield and then everyone else.

 **{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}** **{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}** **{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}**

* * *

 _ **Balin son of Fundin**_

* * *

*_ **1** _*

 _He never wanted to be a diplomat even though he is very good at it, no he originally wanted to become a baker but his parents wouldn't hear of it as in their eyes a Dwarf Lord's eldest son should not lower himself to such an occupation even though he makes the best orange brandy toffee cake one could ever taste._

When Balin was a young Dwarrow and still trying to find his purpose in life he was very fond of baking all sorts of things and he was very _very_ good at it. His family often had invited and uninvited guests over for dinner just so they could sample even the slightest bit of a small portion of Balin's cooking.

In his mind he could imagine himself being to best Baker in all of Erebor and even the other strong holds for who could Bake a better cake than his orange brandy toffee cake? No one that's who. However despite his fame in the mountain as one of the best chiefs in the kingdom - especially at such a young age - his parent would not hear of their eldest son doing anything but following in his father footsteps of being one of the King's most trusted advisers.

As one would image Balin was not fond of his parents forcing him to give up his dream and craft the action driving a wedge in between them. This rift was never truly fixed but they were a family and families stick together no matter the quarrels that they have with each other.

Even now that he is his cousin and friend Thorin Oakenshield's closest and most trusted adviser he takes time to indulge in baking his famous orange brandy toffee cake that he always uses too much brandy making all those who eat it tipsy and drunk. Though nobody complain's since it is a very _very_ good cake.

It is for this reason that his first dream was to be a Baker though he became a diplomat and he still indulges on his need to bake anything and everything under the sun.

* * *

*_ **2** _*

 _He is a matchmaker and a romantic at heart and has claimed all the responsibility of bringing over seventy couples together in all the years he has lived the first one he matched are still matched today and he had only been twenty which was barely a tween in Dwarven years._

Even from a young age Balin had always loved to watch his parents interact with each other their love for admiration for their partner shining brightly in their eyes when ever they looked upon each other. And Balin had wanted nothing more than to make other people as happy as his parent were.

His plan to do this had been quite simple; match two Dwarves up that have common interest but are still different enough to be separate. He had always been very observant of the world around him so watching people to see who best fit another was not hard at all. In fact after his first try had been successful he went on to get even more couple both young and old together and enjoyed the love shinning in their eyes just as it did his parent's to be the most wonderful and beautiful thing.

It only boosted his ego that every single couple he had pushed together stayed together for he had somehow found them their One's even when they themselves couldn't see their other half's.

It is for this reason that he has always been a romantic and a match maker extraordinaire at heart.

* * *

*_ **3** _*

 _He has been secretly planning how to get back at his cousin Dáin for a prank he played on him nearly half a century ago that caused his hair to start graying before its time for the last forty seven years. It involves flammable hair dye, fireworks, flour, molasses and the help of two certain young brothers Fili and Kili who he recruited to help him a decade ago. It will be epic and an oh so sweet payback._

Long story short, much like Thorin and Frerin in the younger years both Dain and Balin also had a prank was constantly going on only theirs was more friendly, much more extravagant, and at time a whole lot m ore vicious in their attempts to prank each other with the foulest things they could think of. An outsider might have thought they had been too old to be playing such a game since they had both been in their early hundreds at the time but to them they were still little dwarfling trying to antagonize the other.

No one really knew what started the prank war though some did have their suspicions but it temporarily ended when Dain concocted a liquid substance with who knew what was in it and pored in onto Balin's head as he had walking under the tree Dain had been sitting in wait for quite unaware until it was much to late that he had been successfully pranked by his slightly younger cousin. The liquid ended up soaking into his scalp and over a short period of time started to turn his hair first gray and then slowly white.

As I had said that prank had _temporarily_ stopped the prank war but Balin has been planning his revenge for nearly half a century and forty-seven year is a long enough time that the consequence of the final act will be epic and unforgettable. His plan to get back at Dain consisted of a large barrel of flammable hair dye, several fireworks of various sizes, flower, molassus and help from a certain pair of brothers who happen to be his much younger cousin who already had quite the title of Master Pranksters,

It is for this reason that Dain flinches away from Balin whenever they meet because he knows that his prank has not been forgiven or forgotten no matter how long ago it had been. Plus the scary knowing glint in Balin's eye is enough to warn anyone of any coming events.

* * *

*_ **4** _*

 _He is rather vain about his clothes and their appearance so much so that he takes over an hour to get ready each morning causing his younger brother to say that he should have been born a Dwarrowdam instead of a Dwarrow._

Balin has always been rather vain about what he looks like and the cause of this is most likely because his parents had always pushed him to look his best since he was the first son of a very wealthy and well to do Dwarf Lord. It also didn't help his ego that he was constantly told just how good and well put together he looked.

Unfortunately his younger brother Dwalin has always found his vanity highly amusing since he claims that he spends just as much time as a Dwarrowdam trying to get ready and therefore should have been born a Dwarrowdam instead of the strapping Dwarrow he had been.

It is for this reason that Dwalin ends up with inexplicably appear on various part of his body and also why Balin has been noticeably been taking less time than he has in the past to get ready.

* * *

*_ **5** _*

 _His One died trying to save his people when they fled the dragon Smaug. She had been a Woodland Elf, the only Elf who bothered to defy her King and come and tried to save them. Her name was Elseyth and she died in his arms._

When Smaug came and took Erebor and the Woodland King Thranduil who turned away from his previous allies the Dwarves of Erebor only a single she-elf came to help those Dwarves who were fleeing the mountain. Her name had been Elseyth and she fought back to back with Dwalin, Balin and their father Fundin as they distracted the beast away from the fleeing Dwarrowdam's and dwarflings. Sh ended up shielding Fundin from the dragons fire and died in Balin's arms.

In the end before she died they recognized as each others half's but unfortunately it had been to late for either of them.

It is for this reason that Balin loathes the dragon more than any other Dwarf and has refused to take another as his wife or lover in honor of his _One's_ memory.

* * *

*_ **6** _*

 _He not so secretly - and much to Thorin's displeasure - had been rooting for Kili and his lady Elf Tauriel wanting them to be together since he and his Elf One couldn't._

When Balin discovered Kili's love for the she-elf Tauriel he fully supported the match as just like many other couples be for them he could see that they were each others _One's_ and he wanted the happiness for them that he could not have with his own Elf _One_.

Much to Thorin and many other Dwarves displeasure Balin made sure that their relationship flourished.

It is because of this reason that Kili and Tauriel were married in all but the proper words and also why Balin was in tears and smiling like a loon as he watched them kiss.

* * *

*_ **7** _*

 _Contrary to what either he and Dwalin may say they both get mini concussions each time the greet each other by butting heads they just hide their dizziness very well._

Dwarves in general are more hardy than other races their skulls and bones as strong as their pride and stubbornness at the best of time. And when they end up getting pushed into something hard or another things hits them with a great force they are mostly unharmed. However one Dwarven skull against another is enough to give both Dwarves at the least a massive bruise and an even bigger head ache to go along with it.

Balin and Dwalin's greeting each other by butting their heads together holds no exception and contrary to what ever they say, they do indeed get head aches and mini concussions when they all but smash their heads together.

It is for this reason that both Dwalin and Balin are a little out of sorts and smiling like loons after they greet each other.

* * *

*_ **8** _*

 _He can out drink any Dwarf who challenges him and he had never gotten a hang over no matter how much he drinks._

In his much _much_ younger days, Balin like all young people found joy in defying his parents. Now some go about this by being overly stubborn and some choosing to ignore all that their parents say but Balin had chosen to both defy his parents wishes for him not to drink until he cam of age and ignore their warnings with a stubbornness that surprised even him. He decided to go against all of his parents wishes not to drink and put forth doing the exact opposite with gusto.

By the time he was of age - the proper age to start drinking in his parents minds - he had built up a tolerance for alcohol so great that he could drink seasoned warriors and drunkards under the table soon becoming known for his overly excessive drinking habits along with his baking. And the most amazing thing about his new talent was that even if he drank two casks of the strongest Dwarven made ale he did not once wake up the next morning with even the slight bit of a hang over his body having long ago adjusted to large amounts of alcohol he had ingested over the years.

It is for this reason that after such a long time of building up his extremely large tolerance for alcohol he ca out drink everyone four times over and _still_ not wake up with a hang over.

* * *

*_ **9** _*

 _He loves waking before the dawn so he can watch it no matter where he is or how late he went to bed the previous night that is why he always takes the last watch._

Balin has always found the various shades of yellow, orange, and red to be very pretty and at times very flattering when he wears them. But however much he loved the material of the colors that he could touch he had always been fascinated with all of the colors coming together painting the morning sky.

The fact that it was impossible to touch them or trap them in their true magnificence on parchment only gave the draw he felt towards the yellow, orange, and red painted morning sky and even stronger hold over the part of his heart that he held his love for the dawn.

It is for this reason that that he loves to watch the night sky lighten into day admiring the brightening colors the new morning brings with it.

* * *

*_ **10** _*

 _No matter what anybody says - especially his younger brother Dwalin - he does NOT talk just to hear himself talk he merely enjoys telling story's and offering his Sage advice in nearly every conversation. And NO he is not Gandalf in any means of the word his hair is white not gray thank you very much!_

As far back as he can remember he has always liked giving out advice to people who lack the prerogative to think out solutions for themselves - at least in his mind they are hopeless - this is most like due to the fact that he had admired his father that many people of every social class came to him for advice. After all what young child does not want to be like their father or mother?

And no matter what his brother, cousins, or anyone else says so did not talk just to hear himself talk he talks for everyone else's benefits and maybe just a little bit of his own since he has been known to stick his nose in other peoples businesses a time or two or actually many times. The fact that he likes to give younger Dwarves his sage advice is quite natural for they do need someone to show them the way of the world and he is as good as any of a source to tell them just what the world is like.

Also he very much resents that people imply him to be in likeness to the Gray Wizard Gandalf who unlike him was meddlesome and irritatingly getting in the middle of other peoples problems. No, he is not as all like Gandalf the Gray thank you very much!

It is for this reason that he is a sensible, not meddlesome in the slightest, very wise, good at giving great advice and _nothing_ like the Gray Wizard _at all!_

 **{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}** **{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}** **{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter : 10 Thing's You Didn't Know About...Dwalin**_

So what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Let me know, leave a review or two.

 ** _NOTE :_ **_I won't be able to post anything until Sunday night or Monday since I am going to my Dad's again this weekend._

Ever at your service,

LonelyWinterRose


	3. Dwalin son of Fundin

Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is up so late I'm already working on the next so I will try to post it tomorrow.

Continuing, here is the third chapter woohoo! Again keep in mind that I made most of this stuff up and only some of it is based off the stuff that I have summarized about the characters so its _The Hobbit_ with a large hint of **_ME_**. Which it is since I made it up lol.

 **DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN _"THE HOBBIT",_ ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS OR ANY PART OF THE MAIN STORIES PLOT LINE. ALL THE CREDIT FOR ITS WONDERFULNESS GOES TO THE GREAT AND AWESOME J.R.R. TOLKIEN. _ONLY_ THE THINGS _NOT_ IN HIS ORIGINAL WORKS IS MINE.**

Anyway I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story so far and that you like this chapter. Let me know what you think leave a review or two, any advice and or praise is _very_ welcome. :)

 _ **NOTE :**_ I had a miss hap with my computer for the last couple days which caused it to somehow log me off and since I hadn't save this chapter yet have of it just vanished and then today when I finally got it working again my chapter was gone. :( :( :( So this isn't the original chapter but since I don't remember the exact wording as the one I wrote last night as it didn't save, this one will have to do. I'm still _very_ put out about it all.

Also, shout-out! to **_Guest_** for giving the last chapter its first review! Don't worry I have absolutely no intention of not finishing this story, and I'm so glad you like it!

 **Now without further ado _on with the story!_...**

Ever at your service,

LonelyWinterRose

* * *

 **{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}** **{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}** **{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}**

 **10 THINGS YOU DIDN'T KNOW**

Ten things you didn't know about each of the characters in The Hobbit starting with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield and then everyone else.

 **{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}** **{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}** **{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}~{~^~}**

* * *

 _ **Dwalin son of Fundin**_

* * *

*_ **1** _*

 _His father had originally named him Daisy as he had been drunk while waiting for his mother to birth him. His father hadn't been at Balin birthing so he was rather stressed and worried so much so that he drank until he was piss drunk and couldn't think right. According to the midwife he couldn't even hold him right let alone think coherently enough to properly name his youngest son as it is tradition for fathers to name the sons and mothers to name the daughters._

Fundin son of Farin had never been a very emotional prone Dwarrow in fact many people would call him unfeeling if they were to judge his disposition only by the outside and by their first meeting with him. Even with those that know him well can tell you that he is rather distant from everyone else at the best of times and it is said that it is a miracle and a wonder that his wife the Lady Aevlgra even agreed to marry him let alone confess to love him. But she did and she does and they both had a wonderful son named Balin two decades previous though Fundin had not been present at his birth as he had been away on business in the Ironhill's at the time.

Anyway, Fundin was not unfeeling he just didn't know how to deal with he feeling he did have which drove him to drink thinking it would numb him from them though it was actually counterproductive to his cause because as it ended up he was a very sappy and affectionate drunk which may be half the reason why his wife spices his food and drinks at every meal. As it was he was both there at Dwalin's birth and suitably drunk for the occasion as well, so drunk that when the midwife placed Dwalin in his hands for the first time he not only dropped him - Dwalin only being saved by his brother Groin who already had a young son named Oin - but also slurred the name he had chosen for his son so much that it came out as Daisy.

Needless to say the midwife took it to heart for some reason and wrote down in the records that the child's name was Daisy only to be hunted down, set straight, and made to change it to Dwalin the next forning by a very grumpy, earnest and pitifully hung over Lord Fundin.

It is for this reason that Dwalin's father first named him Daisy at his birth and that his mother Aevlgra swore that should she be blessed enough to have another son _she_ would be the one naming the child not her husband and bugger to all tradition that said she could only name any daughters she had.

* * *

*_ **2** _*

 _He has a sweet tooth the size of The Lonely Mountain itself and if he could he would probably eat a pile of Candy the size of said large mountain._

Most Dwarves like stringer and spicier tasting foods and drinks after all the better the taste the hardier and better to fill your stomach it is. As for Dwalin, ever since he was a dwarfling of twelve and his father brought home a bar of brown sweetness that he said came from the far far east and he tasted it his desire to eat foods of the same sweet taste has never abated and if he could Dwalin would probably eat three times his wait in sweets if only he put his mind to it.

Of course during the wandering years there had been no money or any other types of funds to buy such treats so he had had go without as other things had been much more important to buy other than sweet treats that would not last beyond the first five minutes he would have it in his position. Many had long ago learned -thanks to his brother - that if they wanted something of him all they had to do is offer a varying amount of certain sweets an he would eventually cave in and do as they wished. The fact that his young cousins and a certain thief by the name of Nori had figured out his weakness for sweet treats and have used them to get out of some such trouble or another is not relevant and does not need to be widely known.

It is for this reason that Dwalin has an unexplained yearning for and unquenchable sweet tooth and if he could he would eat a pile of sweets the size of The Lonely Mountain and damn the stomach he would surely have after his over indulging.

* * *

*_ **3** _*

 _He wasn't actually the one to name his battle ax's 'Grasper' and 'Keeper' instead it had been a dwarfling he had been rather fond of before Erebor fell. And the lad had named them that way because he liked Dwalin playing Mister Bear with him and the other dwarfling's. It was a game which involved him doing a lot of 'grasping' and 'keeping'._

He has always been fond of dwarflings and really all little ones and playing with them had always been an enjoyable past time of his especially if he needed to calm down after a fight or just wanted to work off some steam but was too lazy to find someone to spar with. When this occurred he found entertaining a group of dwarflings usually lead by a dwarfling named Dargo with a game of Mister Bear to be an adequate pass time.

Not only was the game great exercise for him and the little ones but it also warmed him to hear their joyful laughter ringing out when he tackled them and then released them making them his little bear cubs. With as much grasping and keeping that went on throughout the game it shouldn't have been a surprise when one day as he came to join them for a game after a day at the forges where he had just finished his matched pair of battle ax's he asked the dwarfling to help him name them. He really should have expected him to chose names which they were fond of and made of actions that they knew well.

But it didn't or well it did but he didn't mind the childish not very inventive names as his favorite little dwarfling had proudly stated that one was for grasping his enemies and the other was for keeping their souls after he cleaved in their skulls. It had been a rather avid description and Dwalin liked the idea of it even if the names had come inspired by a children's game.

It is for this reason that a little dwarfling named Dargo named Dwalin mighty battle ax's _'Grasper'_ and _'Keeper'_ after how he played Mister Bear with the little dwarflings.

* * *

*_ **4** _*

 _He has a soft spot for cute and cuddly things including rabbits, babies of every race and species in general, and later a soft spot for the small innocent looking Bilbo Baggins who they would latter employ as a Burglar on a quest to reclaim Erebor._

Dwalin was never given the gift of becoming a big brother, the closest he had ever come to being an elder sibling had been when his younger cousins, Thorin, Frerin, Dis and Gloin had been born but it had not been the same as it would have been had they been his true siblings though they were close. It may have been being deprived of being an elder brother that caused him to take a fond liking for little children whether they be two legged, four legged or more once he held them he claimed them for his own.

It had been embarrassing that as a youngster he had refused to put down a young Thorin for nearly a month and then even longer with Frerin and Dis since by the time they were born Thorin had grown too big for his young self to carry without endangering him. Of course it did not stop with his cousin's and it certainly didn't stop even after he came of age and started to gain his current reputation of a fierce warrior because even now he always makes sure to take time to indulge his secret fondness for little one's often telling them stories of his past battles -censured of course as it would do them no good to learn the cruleness of the world before they needed to - and he also gave them small trinkets in form of carved wooden toys that he made in his spare time for the boys and flower crowns for the girls.

Baby animals were close to being cuter than those children of Men, Dwarves and even Elves they also didn't tug his beard roughly to get attention, not that he really minded it as he was only all too happy to give them his attention and after getting a couple swords to the gut a child's tugging on his facial hair was nothing. However, Bilbo Baggins the Burglar they had hired for the quest to reclaim Erebor had surpassed each and every one of the other young ones. Large feet that looked to big for his tiny built body with soft curly fuzzy hair on their tops, a cute button nose, sweet smiling lips that gave off bell like laughs and soft words, and wide warm brown doe like yes set under a short cut mass of wild golden curls had enraptured his one weakness like to other cute being ever had.

He just couldn't resist the draw of caring for a sweet innocent and soft looking little one.

It is for this reason that Dwalin has a soft spot for cute and cuddly things no matter their race or species.

* * *

*_ **5** _*

 _He loves the smell of spring and all it's blooming flowers which he is very capable and talented with braiding them into flower crowns even despite his large clumsy looking hands._

He has always found the smell and feel of the soft petals of spring flowers soothing. It may seem entirely odd for the picture of himself holding the delicate flowers gently in his work battered hands but he has never really cared what others think of him. The fact that he takes comfort in picking a wild flower to smell it every once in a while doesn't matter nor does it matter that he has been know to pick many of said flowers and braid them into flower crowns, bracelets and braids.

The fact that braiding them into sleeping Dwarves hair as a small prank causes everyone except the receives amusement is of course a plus but just holding one always manages to put a small smile on his face even if he doesn't want one to. There is just something about the tender delicate little plants with bright colored blossoms that fills him with a sense of peace. He doesn't remember just when they became that way to him they just do. Just the way it smells, feels and soothes his very soul if enough for him and he won't bother to question it.

It is for this reason or rather no reason in particular that Dwalin so of Fundin loves the smell of fresh spring flowers and why braiding them into flower crown always calms him.

* * *

*_ **6** _*

 _His first love will always be that of the Lady Dis who happened to be his cousin and his One though she did marry another. Also marrying among your own family is not looked down upon in Dwarven culture as it is not too uncommon for cousins to marry cousins or even an Aunt or Uncle marrying one of their Nieces or Nephews is they are each others One's._

Dwalin like many other Dwarves had never expected to find his One, what with Dwarrowdam's being so rare and him having to interest in the male gender but when he first held his younger cousin Dis he had felt a bond with her that he had not felt with either of her older brothers when he held them as babe's. Of course at first he thought it just because she was a female that he had a fierce age to protect her and so ignored it but as he got older and watched Dis grow his feelings grew beyond those one would feel for a cousin or any kin.

He did not tell anyone of his feelings as he was not entirely totally sure of them and what they were himself though he was sure that his older brother Balin had had some kind of an idea since he always looked between them strangely even though he said nothing his brother was and still is known for seeing the connection between One's even before the pair sees their connection for themselves. It wasn't until a Dwarf named Vili caught Dis's eye that Dwalin figured out just what his feelings really were and what they meant. But of course it had been to late as she had been already taken with the other Dwarrow and just because you were somebody's One it did not mean that the other person shared your feelings.

That and he really hadn't ever done anything to be closer to her, true it wasn't looked down on to marry into your own family if two people were One's but some Dwarves, especially ones from the line of Durin, were too stubborn to see beyond what they wanted to see and unfortunately for Dwalin his One happened to be of the most stubborn sort and sometimes incredibly dense when it pleases her and displeases everyone else.

However, since he loved Dis he did not stand in her way if she wanted to marry the other Dwarf and even supported her when her family - mainly Thorin - disapproved of the match even though it made him feel like he was dying inside and when he gave Dis away at her wedding as she requested him to do he vowed to never marry or even think to court another.

It is for this reason that Dwalin remains alone and has sworn his life to serve Thorin his king, why he has never married and why he threats Fili and Kili as if they were his own son's while also ignoring the knowing looks his ever insightful elder brother Balin sends him when ever he is caught reminiscing about what could have been had he had the courage to set forth his own suit sooner.

* * *

*_ **7** _*

 _His first kiss was with his friend and cousin Thorin Oakenshield on his coming of age birthday it had also happened to be the first time either of them had gotten drunk so they couldn't hold their liquor unlike his older brother Balin and his cousin Dáin who's father had been encouraging him to hold his drink for nearly three decades before he ever came of age._

It had always been much to Dwalin's embarrassment that he had yet to kiss a Dwarrowdam when many other young Dwarrow's his age and even some younger already had. No one knew of it besides may be his slightly younger cousin Thorin but he had long ago swore him to secrecy on threat of unleashing his wrath on him again like he did when Thorin had sheared half his hair off and stole away and hid his practice swords when they were younger.

It wasn't until Thorin's seventy-fifth birthday that he was allotted his first kiss and in the most unexpected place by the most unexpected and highly unwanted person. He, his brother and their cousin's Dain, Gloin, and Thorin had snuck away from the party thrown in Thorin's honor of his coming of age off to the balcony outside of Dain's bed chambers making sure to bring along enough drink to become suitably drunk enough to properly celebrate the occasion with the knowing that they would all share the pain of killer hang over in the morning, or well except for his brother Balin who never seemed to get the slightest head ache no matter hoe much drink he put back the previous night.

As it was well into the night and they were quite suitably drunk enough to loosen their urges to control most of their actions but not drunk enough to not remember what they would do in the morning they somehow got to talking about Gloin and his lady love who he happened to have been currently courting and somehow talking about their relationship and the stages they had gone through so far in their courtship moved them on to talk about whether any of them had shared a kiss, much to Dwalin's great embarrassment you would imagine.

It soon turned out that only he and Thorin had not yet shared a first kiss with a lass and he had been pretty sure that it would have remained thus had his blasted brother and cousin Dain not went on to pointedly say that, _"he the mean fierce warrior Dwalin hadn't even kissed a female, yet he has gone to battle and that it is kissing someone that makes you a man not swinging any heavy and sharp object around hoping you hit something."_ Of course then in both Thorin and his own drunken minds they only heard the _'someone'_ thus thinking not very clearly that it did not matter if their first kiss was to be shared with a female or not. Next thing Dwalin knew he had his lips fused to those of his cousin's sharing each others first kiss and getting rid of the shame of not having had their until then only to replace that shame with having kissed each other in drunkenness. They had quickly washed their mouths out with more ale and continued to drink well into the morning before passing out.

The morning after when they finally had their heads clear enough to remember all they could of what had happened the night prior he and Thorin had been unable to look at each other much less speak to each other for weeks afterward much to Balin, Gloin and Dain's amusement and the rest of their kin's bemusement.

It is for this reason that Balin, Gloin and Dain often break out into spontaneous laughter when they recall the memory of their two cousin's drunkenly kissing each other for the first time and why both Thorin and Dwalin himself try to avoid getting drunk again on Thorin's birthdays in fear of accidentally kissing each other again in reenactment of the time they had shared each others first kisses.

* * *

*_ **8** _*

 _He had absolutely loathed lemons ever since Thorin had thought it a good prank when they were younger to fill his bath tub half way with lemon juice and put strongly scented lemon oils into his soap and shampoo._

As young Dwarrow's past the of dwarfling's but no yet of the age to be considered them to be adults Dwalin and Thorin had been is interested in causing chaos as they were in starting to woo dwarrowdam's, which is to say they tried often and most times their attempts were foil. They were stuck in the between time where they wanted to act as they did when they were younger but also did not want to disappoint their elders and make them think that they were not worthy of being called adults.

This often resulted in pranks that were confined to behind closed doors so to speak both figuratively and literally. Their prank where once they were very public and obvious grew to be subtle and private even though everybody under the sun knew that they were pranking each other if only by the weird smells and occasional odd appearances of different colored body parts and loud screams and screeches of revenge against each other that echoed through the whole mountain when one of them befell a prank set by the other.

It was one of these so called subtle and private pranks that caused Dwalin to loath lemons for as long as he should live. Thorin had decided that as revenge against Dwalin for setting fire to half his wardrobe and turning half of his hair blue the previous week he would spice Dwalin's bath water, soaps and oils with he scent of lemons and just for good measure he also sprayed nearly every thing in his room with lemon juice so their would be no doubt that he would not smell like lemons. He of course knew that Dwalin had one of the worse sense of smell's on any Dwarf in the mountain so it would be most likely that he would not smell it until it was to late and everyone had started avoiding him as if he was a pariah.

Thorin of course had been right that everyone else smelled it first but after he added even more lemon to everything Dwalin's horrible sense of smell finally got a whiff of it but by that time the scent of lemon's had already soaked into everything and no matter how much he washed himself or any of his belongings the smell stuck and it didn't wear off until three months latter by which time Dwalin had become suitably sick of the stench.

It is for this reason that Dwalin absolutely loathes lemons and also why Thorin now avoids using any whenever Dwalin is nearby for not let it be said that Dwalin does not know how to get revenge.

* * *

*_ **9** _*

 _Finding him hiding in the back corner of a room with a book open on one knee reading it and on the other one of his many weapons sharing them is a very common sight._

Books have fascinated him for as long as he can remember. The idea that you do not have to leave your own bed to take part on an adventure and that someone could capture a whole world in words and but them on parchment to last forever is a wonder that Dwalin never tired of thinking of. He loves reading just as much as he enjoys the high of fighting and perhaps he likes a good book more than his two axes, but who is to tell if he does?

His brother Balin had always found amusement in his always managing to carry around a book in his furs or his pack and it is still quite a hit around a night fire for Balin to tell everyone for the time a book he had stashed under his furs in a pocket over his chest had stopped a spear from killing him instead taking the blow meant to end him and then how he revenged his book which had been one of his favorites by brutally killing the orc responsible for ruining it. Needless to say the book it no more but he still carries a patched of dried grey skin that he cut from the orc in question much to his satisfaction and nearly everyone else's disgust.

Often he can not decide just what he likes more his books or his weapons and so takes to doing both at once as he can not see abandoning one for the other no matter how much he may favor one over the other.

It is for this reason that Dwalin can often be found sitting the a corner in the back of the room sharpening his weapons with his hands while reading from a book propped open on his opposite knee reading said book as his cares for his weapons.

* * *

*_ **10** _*

 _The only reason - besides having been dared to by his cousin Gloin one night while they were drinking - he shaved his head into that ridiculous Mohawk = which he latter made up the lie of because he thought it to terrify his enmities in battle - was because he had been going unusually bald at an age one should not be going bald at if ever._

The line of Durin had even been known for their good looks and their physical visage that represented just what a Dwarrow is to look like and Dwalin had never been an exception. However, on his mothers side both the males and females of the family had sometimes been known to go bald; sometimes unfortunately early in their lives. In this, also, Dwalin had not been an exception for at the tender young age of ninety-two only a little under two decades after coming of age and still in the beginning of his prime his hair on the top of his head began to thin and some to even fall out.

It had been embarrassing to say the least so much so that he had started to constantly wear either a hood or a helmet upon his head to hide the shame that was quickly becoming his balding head. It wasn't until one night when he and his younger cousin Gloin had decided to go out for a drink at a local tavern and got drunk enough to become beyond the most foolish of fools that he was finally faced with a way to hide his predicament and still cover it with as much grace as he could which was to say not as much as he might have wanted.

Gloin and himself in their drunkenness had stared a game of dares that at first had started off small and insignificant but quickly grew into somewhat more daring and even dangerous feats of challenge. After he had dared Gloin to climb into the eaves of the tavern and dance a jig on them which was very dangerous because of his high level of inebriation Gloin had returned the challenge for him to shave his head into a Mohawk hair style which he had seen on a boy of Men in passing once. It only took half a second for Dwalin drunk brain to agree and quickly made to use one of his knives to shear the sides of his head which had been very difficult and resulted in a not so small amount of cuts on his scalp.

Of course he had been made a laughing stock the day after but he quickly made up the farce of having done it to scare away his enemies and since Gloin had been too drunk to remember having challenged him to do it thus leaving no witnesses as to just exactly he had done it in the first place and his dear older brother had been kind and understanding enough to not say anything about his certain ailment he had gotten away with it. At least until his one hundredth birthday where upon he had gone completely bald leaving him to have tattoo's to be put on his bare head to make up for the loss of hair.

It is for this reason that Dwalin's head is bald, _not_ because it was natural mind you - and he will argue that to his dying day - but because he wanted to, and you will not catch him saying any different.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter : 10 Thing's You Didn't Know About...Oin**_

So what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Let me know, leave a review or two.

 ** _NOTE :_ **_Again I'm sorry that I did not update sooner but better late than never right? Also, hopefully if my computer doesn't act up anymore another chapter will be up and ready for you all to read tomorrow night._

Ever at your service,

LonelyWinterRose


End file.
